


ragged ends of your summer dress

by imimmortalagain



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, soft, trans!yaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: '“Thanks for bein’ here.”“You’re my girlfriend.” Tension melted from Yaz at the last word, it echoed in her head ‘girlfriend’ ‘girl-friend’, “I have to be here.” Her words were muffled by the hoodie that Yaz wore.“Oh, wow, thanks.” Her voice was monotone but she was smiling.'
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	ragged ends of your summer dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_joli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_joli/gifts).



> aye, the title comes from the song Transgender Dysphoria Blues by Against Me! with the lead artist being a trans woman named Laura Jane Grace (that entire album is a BOP)
> 
> also, sorry joli that this took so long !

The quiet atmosphere of Yaz’s bedroom was soothing. That and the lithe arms of the Doctor that wrapped around Yaz’s torso. The Doctor snuggled closer, nestling her head on top of Yaz’s right breast. Yaz smiled and draped an arm around the Doctor’s shoulders, pulling her closer until she was tight against her.

“Thanks for bein’ here.” 

“You’re my girlfriend.” Tension melted from Yaz at the last word, it echoed in her head ‘girlfriend’ ‘ _ girl _ -friend’, “I have to be here.” Her words were muffled by the hoodie that Yaz wore. 

“Oh, wow, thanks.” Her voice was monotone but she was smiling.

“I want to be ‘ere too.” The Doctor tried to gesture for emphasis but her arm was pinned beneath Yaz’s torso and it ended up a mild rub on her waist. 

“And if you think feelin’ me up is gonna get you forgiveness you’re wrong.”

The Doctor gave Yaz a pointed glare before shaking her head. They sat in silence for a second and Yaz slowly let the tension drip from her before the Doctor looked back up to her. “Wanna talk about it?”

Yaz closed her eyes and sighed, “Jus’ had a nightmare, is all. Izzy Flint and high school.” She shook her head.

“I’m sorry, Yaz.”

“And I don’t know, I know how to deal with a bad dream ‘n all, it’s jus’, we were out today and somebody gave me a really funny look like they could tell and I thought I weren’t passin’ and then,” She sighed again and pulled the Doctor tighter to her, mild drifting back to moment, “Well dysphoria. I had a flashback to what Izzy Flint had said and the nightmare only made it worse, and it was all overwhelmin’.” 

The Doctor raised a hand up to Yaz’s cheek, gently guiding her back to the present, “Doesn’t matter what others think.” She wiped away a stray tear with her thumb, “I mean, I know it does sort of, at least when it comes to your dysphoria an’ all, but what I mean is you are my girlfriend. You are a woman. Regardless of how others see you or what parts you were born with. Change is an essential part of life so anyone who can’t get over it for you is in for a hard time. You’re beautiful inside an’ out and you’re a woman, doesn’t matter how hard you had to fight for your womanhood.” 

Yaz nestled into the hand before pulling it from her face and leaving a kiss on the back of the Doctor’s knuckles. Then she leaned down and left one on the Doctor’s cheek. “I love you so much.”

The Doctor smiled lightly before pulling her in close for a chaste kiss, “Love ya’ too, my sun.” The Doctor pulled away and laid back down against Yaz’s breast, pulling her flush against her once again, “Is there anythin’ else I can do to help?”

Yaz smiled and rested her head atop the Doctor’s, “Just this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the read!!!


End file.
